Hari Ngamen Akatsuki
by kagurafuuko
Summary: Akatsuki lagi bosen, jadi terkadang mereka terpikir untuk ngamen gratis. Crack Fanfic with Gags idea. warning: OOC! contain some shounen ai. terus banyak adegan yang masih tetap berbicara tentang yaoi-ness tapi ga mengarah ke arah tersebut.


Suatu hari di mana hari udah ga cerah lagi tapi ga lagi hujan juga

Summary: Hari ini Akatsuki sedang nganggur. Jadi banyak anggotanya pada nongkrong nongkrong. Khusus hari ini, sebagian anggota mereka pada ngamen gratis.

Disclamer: Kalau Naruto penuh dengan angst antara hubungan yaoi Sasuke dengan Naruto yang terdapat di doujinshi doujinshi di JVO wtc mangdu tempo lalu, maka Naruto bukan milik Kishimoto Masashi

Warning: ceritanya jayuz 'n garing banget. Terus karena ini fanfic dibuat sebelum fanfic yang 'Unmei?', jadi masih mengandung unsur yaoi-thingy nya (bukan ada yaoi-annya, tapi ada yang ngomongin yaoi). Gomeennn kuadraat. Ini yang terakhir deh.

Fanfic ini bisa juga ada2 hal sekuel prekuel sama fanfic "Kisah Akatsuki sebelum Ulangan Umum", jadi rada rada nyambung dikit.

Fanfic tak diperuntukkan bagi yang suka dengan Mulan Jameela yah... imagenya ada yang gw hancurin sih. Alasan? Kalo gw kopi paste ntar aneh... scrool down ke beberapa page deh hehehe.

Warning terakhir. Bagi yang ga suka dengan hal2 berhubungan dengan yaoi ato sudah bosen dengan cerita gajebo saya yang isinya ngomongin yaoi mulu kesannya rada monoton mendingan jangan baca yah. Ntar nyesel gitu.

--

--

Suatu hari di mana hari udah ga cerah lagi tapi ga lagi hujan juga. Beberapa oorang berjubah hitam + motif mega mendung warna merah (awan maksudnya, tapi ga tau awan kumulus apa awan sirus, awan stratus ato stribus ato robustus ato apalah) yang ga lain ga bukan bernama Akatsuki sedang nongkrong nongkrong di markasnya.

And the story begin:

--

"Kisame, bayar utang lo, kalo secara sekilas gue baca, utang lo itu sekitar 5 jutaan, belom lagi bunganya", Tanya Kakuzu yang sewot sewot aja ngeliat anggotanya yang banyak ngutang, tepatnya semua anggotanya

Kisame diem aja, ga tau nyuekin, tuli, ato tidur.

"WOOYYY KISAME!!", bentak Kakuzu

Kisame langsung pasang aksi, terus nyanyi dengan goyang hiu ngebor

-

_Aku Cuma punya uang segitu_(lirik asli: _cukuplah saja berteman denganku)__  
Jangalah meminta lebih  
Aku Cuma punya lima ribu _(_ku tak mungkin mencintaimu)__  
Kita berteman saja__Teman sama premaaannnn (teman tapi mesraaaa)  
_

_Walau aku takut pada__ dirimu (aku memang suka pada dirimu)  
Tapi uang aku tak punya__ (namun aku ada yg punya)__Lebih baik kita berteman  
Walau kau seorang preman__ (_kita _berteman saja)  
Teman tapi premaaaannn (teman tapi mesraaaa)_

_(__Teman tapi preman, plesetan lagu teman tapi mesra ... by Cangcuterz XD XD)_

-

Kisame ngejawab bentakan Kakuzu pake nyanyi lagi sampe nyayi nyanyi ples joget joget.

"ANJROT LO!!, GA MAO TAU!! BESOK LO HARUS BAYAR!!", bentak Kakuzu. Ga terima dia disamain kayak preman, tapi dia emang tampang preman bokep sih.

a/n: thanks alot buat schia, kakak kembar author yang beda bapak lain ibu atas lagunya XD. Sumpah gue ngakak dengernya.

--

--

Di pojokkan markas, ada 3 orang yang lagi mojok mojokkan (hayoooo??). makhluk makhluk itu adalah waria cantik (GR) berambut pirang bernama Deidara, seorang autis bertopeng bernama Tobi dan seorang imut imut tapi udah bangkotan dan maenannnya boneka bernama Sasori.

Tobi sama Sasori nyetel MP3 player ambil nyanyi nyanyi

"_Dia Untukkuuuu bukan untukkmu_" , nyanyi Sasori sambil sambil nunjuk Deidara.

"_Dia millikkuuuu bukannn millikmuuu_.", bales Tobi.

Deidara udah salting salting aja diperebutin ama dua partnernya.

"Hwaduhhh, Sasori-danna, Tobi, janganlah memperebutkan diriku, aku jadi terharu...", kata Deidara dengan (sok) imut. Entah kenapa, detik itu juga, orang orang sekitar radius 1 kilometer dari markas Akatsuki langsung kebelet boker.

"_Pergilah kamuu, janganlah kau ganggu_... dst dsb"

"Hueee... kalian berdua... gue terharuuu", Deidara mewek bombay.

"Ramen itu untukkuuuu bukan untukmuuuu", teriak Sasori!!

"Mie itu millikkuuuuu bukan milikmuuuu!!.", bales Tobi.

"Pergilah kamuuu!! gue mau makan!!" , teriak mereka bareng.

Ternyata mereka itu tuw ngerebutin semangkok ramen yang lagi dipegang Deidara. Deidara sweatdrops, ga tau mau nangis ato mewek.

'ANJRIT lo berdua', batin Deidara.

Karena berantemnya makin seru aja, ada seekor kucing yang dari tadi ngeliatin gitu. Matanya tajam melihat ramen yang kayaknya enak banget. Dengan cepat, kucing itu langsung menyambar mangkok yang ada di tangan Deidara dan kabur keluar jendela. Deidara, Tobi dan Sasori yang ngeliata siaran langsung tadi cengok, bengong, diem. 5 detik kemudian langsung mewek bareng.

Di luar jendela, kucing tersebut berteriak "NYAAAW!!" (translate: Kai!!), sampai keluar asap2 dry ice putih. Dari asap tersebut, muncullah bocah pecicilan tapi super uke dan super imut berambut duren langsung menyantap ramen tersebut. Sapa lagi kalo bukan uke termanis dalam serial ini?? Yaaaaaayy Naruto XD XD XD

'Padahal kalo dia mau ramen mah tinggal minta bilang gue beliin aja napa?', batin Sasuke yang dari tadi ngeliatin Naruto.

Nun jauh di sana, kayaknya ghee-san sama runaway-dobe-san lagi bersin bersin (adegan fanficnya saya pinjemm yahh LOL) XD

--

--

Di daerah ruang tengah walo masih di markas Akatsuki. Seorang ganteng tapi tampang mesum dan punya keriputan tengah lagi nyetel MP4 nya. Sebenarnya sih dia dulu punya iPod yang Mp4 juga, Cuma sayangnya, benda tipis kesayangannya itu kecemplung ke kloset pas dia lagi boker. Sedangkan iPod MP3 nya kedudukan sama dia pas lagi naek Jet Coaster. Sasuke udah kapok beliin barang mahal buat kakaknya itu, jadi dia ngasih MP4 bekasan aja, yah gitu aja udah bagus sih.

Itachi menekan tombol 'next'satu demi satu. Entah apa lagu kesukaan yang dicarinya. Menit demi menit, belum ketemu juga. Yah wajar sih, dia make sizenya 4 GB, terus jumlah lagunya skarang ada 10000an, dengan tombol navigasi pencetan manual, yah apa ga tepar tuh??

Dengan semangat 45 ditambah semangat sparta dalam melawan athena, lagu yang dicarinya ketemu juga. Intro lagu dimulai, Itachi langsung pasang aksi..

-

_Kelakuan si kucing garong  
Ora kena ndeleng sing mlesnong  
Main sikat main embat  
Apa sing liwat  
__  
Kelakuan si kucing garong  
Selalu ngulati sasaran  
Asal ndeleng pepesan  
Wajah bringasan_

-

Jogetnya Itachi udah makin ga berkeperi-semeuke-an

_-  
Iku contoe wang lanang  
Sing sifate kaya kucing garong  
Awas kudu ngati-ati  
Yen kucing garong lagi beraksi_

-

Di bagian sini, Itachi udah pake acara break dance segala (HAH??)

_-  
__Sing dadi modal andalan  
Kucingedenge duit atusan  
Yen bli kuat nahan iman  
Bisa-bisa jadi berantakan_

-

Lagunya sih emang asik dinyanyiin, tapi tetep aja suara Itachi yang sangat tidak berkeperi-waria-an dan liukan liukan tubuhnya yang menghancurkan segalanya.

Menit itu juga, langit yang tadinya ga cerah dan mendung langsung berubah jadi hujan. Hujannnya juga bukan hujan biasa, tapi hujam asam ditambah basa hidroksida. Di samping itu...

Authores pada nangis. _'Itachi... kok lo jadi lebay kayak gene seeehhh??'_

Tiba tiba aja, Para demonstran yang tadinnya lagi berbinal binal menjebol gedung DPR langsung migrasi ke gubuk markas Akatsuki.

"WOYYYYYY KALO MAU NGAMEN!! DI ZIMBABWE AJA!!"

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SAUDARA ITACHI!! SUARA ANDA TELAH MENAMBAH POLUSI DUNIA DAN MEMPERBANYAK PEMANASAN GLOBAL!!"

Mendengar protest tak berkeperi-manusia-an dari orang orang, Itachi Cuma manyun aja, terus membuka pintu, menghadap ke para demonstran dan mengirim mereka semua ke dunia lain pake Tsukuyomi sampe semaput.

"sialan, suara bagus kayak Gerad ini lo bilang mencemari dunia?? Bilang aja lo lo pada sirik... cuih!", Itachi kumat narsisnya. Author nyambit Itachi pake sandal jepit dari atas.

(a/n: gomen banget karena bagian Itachi lebay abiss)

--

--

Di kamar mandi beda lagi kisahnya. Sekarang Pein lagi asik asiknya di ofuro. Di samping ofuro-nya, dia ngeliat kecoa lagi pacaran ama cicak, terus dari balik tembok, ada tikus ngeliatin dengan tatapan cemburu. (ihhh kamar mandinya kotor). Adegan itu menggugah Pein untuk menyanyikan lagu.

-

_Saat ku melihatmu  
kau sedang bermesraan  
dengan seorang..  
__yang ku kenal_

_O ow.. Kamu ketahuan..  
pacaran lagi..  
__dengan dirinya..  
teman baikku_

-

Pein mulai goyang goyan di ofuro. Sampai sampai terjadi tsunami kecil di kamar mandi. Dia ga sadar kalo kaca jendela dah mulai pecah.

_-  
O ow.. Kamu ketahuan..  
pacaran lagi..  
__dengan dirinya..  
teman baikku  
-_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Pein ditimpuk Konan pake ember kayu.

"NAJES YA LO PEIN!! TERNAK KITA SAMA TERNAK TETANGGA MATI SEMUA TAU GA!!"

Pein langsung kejedot tembok pas di jidat. 'Hik... suara gue kan pantes buat casting di pelem pelem barat gitu... Konan jaaatt iihhhhh.', batin Pein (sok) uke.

'Oh iyaa... gue tauu... loe tuh dubber yang maen jadi king kong di pelem king kong yah??', kutuk sang kecoak ketika menghadapi ajalnya.

--  
--

"Zetsu, kita ngapain ye?", tanya Hidan yang lagi ngangkang di teras markas Akatsuki.

"Ngapain?? Kita bukannya lagi duduk?", jawab Zetsu ngaco.

"Yeee dodol lu! Maksud gue, kita ngapain nih enaknya sekarang? Bosen nih gue?", bales Hidan.

"Kita? Lo aja kali yang ngapain ngapain ntar, gue lagi konsen nih?", bales Kisame lagi. Kayaknya dia lagi konsen sama sesuatu sekarang, makanya dari tadi jawabnya ga bener.

"aaaaaaaahh lo ngapain sih dari tadee?!", bentak Hidan sambil ngintip ngintip Kisame.

Cengok 5 detik

Cengok 4 seken

Cengok 3 sikon

"NAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS LOOOOOOO!! ASTAGAAAA DEWA JASHIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN", teriak Hidan tepat di telinga Zetsu. Yang bersangkutan langsung nutup kurungan aloe vera-nya.

"Heh orang anarkis dan atheis!! BERISIK TAU!!", bentak Zetsu yang bagian itemnya. Terjadilah hujan dan air mancur selama 5 detik.

"Zetssuuu... lo apa apaan sih?? Baca kayak gituan?"

"Yah mau gimana lagi?? Gu juga lagi bosen tau Semarang."

"Tapi, itu punyanya Konan ato Tobi kan?"

"iye?"

"Trus lo baca juga?"

"Iyeeeee"

"Lo yakin hari ini beneran nyata dan bukan mimpi?"

"IYEE DUDUL!! Mang napa sih??"

"ohhh tidaakkk Dewa Jashiiiiiiinnnnn... bertobatlah kau nak Zetsuuuuu"

"Bodo!! Diem ah! Lagi seru nih!"

Baca apa sih Zetsu? Si Hidan lebay amad. Oh ternyata Zetsu Cuma baca manga hard yaoi doang.

Sekali lagi saya ulangi. ZETSU BACA MANGA YAOI.

semua makhluk di dunia pada sweatdrops

"Zetsu..."

"Apaaaa!!"

"Asyik ga sih Yaoi itu?", Hidan penasaran juga ternyata. Ngerasa deja vu?

GLODAK

Hidan disambit Pein dari kamar mandi yang dari tadi ngedengerin pembicaraan mereka berdua. Dalam hatinya yang paling terdalam sekali, dia ngutuk Konan.

'Sialan lu Konan, bisa bisa anggota gue abis semua kemakan virus yaoi dari dia.'

Dan author pun menunggu ajal karena udah siap2 mau di kasih Rinnegan ama Pein.

--  
--

"Zetsu, bosen banget nihhhh, kasih saran coba mendingan gue ngapain", Hidan ngulet ngulet di teras markas saking bener bener bosennya.

"Bodo, lu ngapain kek. Nyanyi aja sono", jawab Zetsu asal.

"Eh iya juga yah", Hidan nepok tangannya sendiri pertanda dapet ilham. "_Lai lai lai lai lai lai, panggil Kakuzu si jablai_." , Hidan langsung nyerocos dengan gaya mengilfilkan. Ga nyadar kalo udah ada hawa pembunuh dari balik jendela.

PLETAK

Sebuah sendal jepit mendarat dengan cantik di kepala Hidan.

"Buka mulut lagi, gue kebiri lo!!", bentak Kakuzu dari dalem. Udah stress dia gara gara kejadian Kisame.

"Huh bilang aja lo ngiri!", Hidan mendengus, lalu lanjut nyanyi. "_Lai lai lai lai lai lai abang jarang pulang, Zetsu jarang dibelai_". Kakuzu makin sewot aja. Terus dia langsung lompat keluar jendela.

"GANTI GA!! Lo kalo mau ngamen ga jelas gitu mendingan di PSK aja sana!!", ancam Kakuzu sambil nodong nodongin parang dan golok. Gajebo euy.

"iye iye ampuuunnn", pinta Hidan sambil meringis megangin kepalanya yang udah ditusuk ama tuh golok hah! Ohh tenang, Hidan kan matinya awet. Kakuzu kembali ke dalam markas dengan kesal dan bersungut sungut. Tentu saja dia loncat lewat jendela lagi sambil menyesal kenapa dia kudu mecahin jendela segala. Buang buang biaya deh.

"Udah, lagu yang laen deh Hidan", usul Zetsu yang prihatin. Padahal dia kesel juga gara gara namanya di bawa-bawa.

"Oke deh", Hidan langsung siap siap nari._ "balonku ada 6 lala... tak rupa rupa warnannya... lala... ijo, kuning, kela...",_ Langsung aja deh dia disambit ama Zetsu.

"Astajeeemm Hidaaan. Mending suara lo bagus. Lah lagu anak anak aja lo kagak bener nyanyinya! Ganti!!", bentak Zetsu.

"Jaaahhh, jadi gue nyanyi apa dong?? Kasih ide coba!", protes Hidan.

"Yah meneketempe lah, pake aja lagu lagu yang lagi 'eksis' Sekarang"

Mendengar kata tempe, Tobi langsung lompat memecah jendela. Kakuzu udah ga tau mesti giman lagi. Udah nangis guling guling dia.

"GYAAAAAA TOBI MAU TEMPE!! BIAR OTAKNYA JADI KAYAK TEMPE!! eh salah yah?!"

"BERISIK LO BOCAH AUTIS!! UDAH PERGI SONO ATO LO YANG BAKAL GUE JADIIN TEMPE TOBI BENERAN!! Terus gue bagi bagi, bungkusin, gue jual di pasar, dan gue dapet duit... terus gue bisa bantu yayang Kakuzu tercinta...", kata Hidan yang sepertinya otaknya udah konslet aja. Kakuzu yang lagi nangis gulung gulung langsung pingsan sampe semaput. Dalam hatinya dia mengutuk Konan dan author yang sudah seenaknya menyebar yaoi.

"huuuu Hidan-senpai jahat... buuuu", Tobi Cuma manyun dan balik ke dalam gedung markas lagi.

"bek to teh topik, hm lagu eksis... oh iyaaa!!", sebuah bohlam tiba tiba nyala di atas kepala Hidan, membuat Kakuzu ingin ngambil kesempatan buat nyuri tenaga listriknya, tapi ga bisa gara gara semaput.

'_ah.. ah... ah...ah...'_

Zetsu yang lagi konsen baca manganya langsung berhenti baca karena mendengar suara gaib barusan. 'kok perasaan gw kagak enak yah?'

"aw aw aw... aw... aw...aw...", Hidan nyanyi dengan gaya Mulan Jamela...

A/N: STOP!! Bagi kali yang nge fans dengan Mulan Jameela.. sebaiknya segera klik back dari page ini dan jangan baca terusannya!! Saya ini orang yang bisa dibilang kuper akan informasi di TV lantaran maen internet tiap hari dan tak pernah nyalain tivi (yah pernah sih Cuma jarang gitu)... jadi wajar bagi saya yang baru tentang MJ ato Cinta Lora beberapa bulan yang lalu (ato malah sebulan yang lalu). Saya ga tahu menahu akan Mulan, tapi mendengar gosip2 yang diceritakan teman saya... dan dengan melihat wajahnya saja saya udah ga ada perasaan enak sama dia.

Jadi sekali lagi bagi kalian yang naksir MJ (walo gw kagak tw dia ada fans apa kagak sih? Sumpah gw beneran kagak tau bagaimana opini masyarakat tentang MJ), lebih baik tidak meneruskan membaca fic ini ato scrool down agak ke bawah deh... karena image MJ bakal saya hancurin di sini, walo sbage parodi.

"kamulah... Makhluk Jashin.. yang paling sexy ah ah", gaya nyanyi Hidan udah kayak orang orang mendesah gitu. Tanpa sadar aja, beberapa makhluk hidup dengan radius 1 km dari Hidan langsung menemui ajal, yah kecuali yang punya chakra kelebihan sih.

Beberapa kertas origami menembus jendela (baca: memecahkan kaca jendela) dan JLEBBBB... mendarat dengan sukses (baca: nancep) di pantat Hidan. Maknyos euyyy

"AUUUUUUUUUHHH... KEPERAWANAN... EH... KEPERJAKAAN GUE DIREBUT KERTASSSSSSSS!!", Hidan teriak miris. Padahal mah kagak di'begituin' ama kertas kok.. Cuma dia nya aja yang lebay. Mungkin masih menghayati lagu "makhluk Tuhan yang paling sexy' versi Jashin kali yah?

"Hidan!! Gue tau kalo lagu itu kalo dinyanyiin sama Mulan Jamejamegajebo itu pake gaya mendesah yang bagi gue kedengeran kayak orang lagi di medan perang di kala menghadapi buang hajat dan sembelit (copyright quotes from tasya aka schia kepanasan... gw pinjem motto u yah, sa)... tapi lagu itu kalo lo yang nyanyiin beneran kayak orang lagi boker di saat sembelit yang kena eids dan sipilis ples rabies dan autisme tingkat stadium paling tinggi banget sekali tau!!", bentak Konan sambil mencekal baju Hidan dan membantin bantingnya ke tanah beton. wets... kuat amat

Konon tadi di ruangan tamu, TV memang lagi nyala, dan ada acara smekdon lagi berlangsung. Konan habis nonton itu rupanya. Ada sebuah tulisan "don't try this at home"... tapi Konan tetap menginterpretasikannya sebagagai 'but you can try this at terace... maybe.'

Konan balik lagi ke ruangan tamu. Hidan dan 9/10 mampus. Zetsu Cuma nyolek nyolek kepala hidan pake ranting tau tau dia idup apa enggak.

Dengan mata bercucuran air mata dan mulut bertumpahkan darah... mulut Hidan terbuka... "Sabtu malam ku sendiri..."

Kali ini semua anggota Akatsuki yang benar benar sudah terganggu sekali dengan tindakan Hidan semuanya keluar dari jendela yang kacanya udah pecah dengan naas sambil bawa bawa golok, parang, sabit, celurit, panci, garpu, sendok, sikat gigi, remod, bantal, daaann sandal jepit.

"HIDAAAAAAAAANN DIEEEEEEEEEEEMMM!! MATI AJA LO SANA DAN PERGI KE NERAKA TINGKAT 7 PANGKAT 7!!"

Tapi Zetsu masih baca manga Yaoi.

--

--

Di luar gerbang markas Akatsuki, ada 3 orang cewek gajebo yang kayaknya abis miting miting dan memakai name tag bertuliskan 'three mbak kentir'. Konon mereka habis merapatkan strategi untuk melawan three musketers dan tri mas ketir di perang dunia ke 13 nanti.

"Duh jadi ga nih ngasih suplai yaoi baru ke Konan, Tobi sama Zetsu?? Kalo tiba tiba muncul kan ga enak?", kata seorang cewek berambut coklat merah yang pake kacamata.

"Duh iya nih tapi udahlah cincay masuk aja! Kita udah dari 3 jam yang lalu sejak Kisame mulai nyanyi dari lagu yang gue kasih ke dia pake gigi biru kemaren lusa. Gimana nih Varan? Mau masuk sekarang?", kata seorang cewek berkacamata mata ungu lagi dan bertanya ke cewek yang rada gahar yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yawda deh masuk aja. Kita juga kayak orang dodol aja ngedeprok di sini Cuma buat dengerin mereka nyanyi gajebo. Mana suaranya bener bener membunuh lagi. Masih untung kita masih hidup gara gara punya kekuatan dalam akibat menimba ilmu fujoshi.", kata cewek yang paling ganteng yang bernama Varan itu.

"Ya sudah deh, yuk Kagura, Varan.. kita masuk. Eh ada yang punya gopek ga?", kata cewek mata ungu tersebut ke teman temannya.

"Ah gue ada sih? Mang buat apa, cinta?", tanya Kagura sambil ngasih 10 koin gopek-an ke tangan Kaoru.

Kaoru langsung merinding dengan kebiasan buruk temennya yang rada rada, dia langsung nyambit Kagura pake kayu jati.

"Buat ngasih duit ngamen terima kasih atas ngamen gratisnya?", tanya Varan yang lagi ngedorong gerbang markas Akatsuki, sambil sweatdrop ngeliat Kagura yang udah mati bercucuran darah di tengah jalan.

"Yup, kasihan gue mereka nyanyi kagak ada yang bayar, secara orang orang yang denger (selaen kita) udah pada tewas semua."

--

--

Tamad desu...

--

--

YAK!! SAYA TAU NI FANFIC GAJE GAJE GAJEBO. Beneran kagak ada feeling apa apa. Yak yah gitu deh. Gomen ne minna yang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk membaca fanfic garing jayus ga jelas ini. Saya gagal dalam humor huhu gomen neeeeeeeeeeeeee

--

--

Special quests... oh bingung karena tiba2 muncul OC? Oke saya jelaskan

Mereka adalah three mbak kentir. Di mana cast2nya

Varan – Varanoia a.k.a Sumeragi Varan

Kaoru – Schia kepanasan

Kagura (tadinya gw mw pake Pola secara kagura itu sendiri oc gw yang beda dengan gw... tapi yasudahlah) – kagurafuuko

Mereka hanyalah fujoshi2 yang tergabung dalam kelompok fujoshi berotak dodol.

h t t p : / / f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / t h r e e m b a k k e n t i r

--

--

Review... Comment and Critique are welcomed.


End file.
